


Clean

by SuFeng2017



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 反正就是很重口, 啊, 接受度低的别点开哦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: 做完之后是要清理干净的大超释放完了所有的太阳能，变成了凡人





	Clean

其实当卡尔用尽所有能量，恍惚间看见蝙蝠侠比平常略微下撇的嘴角的时候就已经料到了可能会发生的事情。他只是不知道这个老男人爱计较到这种程度。他已经被压在床上做了两次，当然只是那男人的两次，他已经忘了自己在前戏和过程中总共射了几次了，只觉得身体疲累不已，快感都快变成折磨。

所以当他被打横抱起的时候，便理所应当的认为男人终于放过了他。温热的水流浸泡全身，他勾着布鲁斯的脖子，以免滑入水中。他是真的累了，所以当手指探入后穴的时候也没有多做挣扎，失去了超能力的他是需要清理出这种东西的。可是高潮过的身体实在过于敏感，后穴简直是不自觉的在缩紧，灵巧的手指似是不经意的擦过腺体，带出一阵低低的呻吟，他的喉咙很疼，声线已经变得沙哑。

布鲁斯靠向克拉克的肩膀，轻轻蹭着克拉克的脸，薄唇擦过小恋人纤长光洁的脖颈。“你有考虑过那样做的后果吗，卡尔？”克拉克僵住了，年长者极少在独处的时候喊这个名字，这时候提起，是什么意思。本已放松下来的身体重新绷紧，离开对方厚实的胸膛使得背部掠上一层寒意。

手腕被紧紧攥住，身体被拉向后方，他现在不过是凡人之躯，肉体力量是比不上常年锻炼的蝙蝠侠的。皮肤再次紧紧贴合，他虽然茫然又害怕，但内心深处却松了一口气。“整个正联在我身后呢，B”“是啊，隔了半个战场，连戴安娜都不能在一瞬间抵达你所处的位置。”他带了些怒气的啮咬着小恋人颈部脆弱的皮肤，却还是在颈动脉的地方放轻了力道。要是有漏网之鱼怎么办，要是那一招没有奏效怎么办，要是，要是你就这样死了，怎么办。蝙蝠侠勒紧了怀中的躯体，温热的，活生生的，我的。

火热再次进入的时候几乎没有受到阻碍，之前的情事让后穴变得松软，克拉克也只能低吟一声，无力阻挠。“你，你发什么疯？还，还来？”而性器抵在腺体上的感觉让他又恼又恨，只能紧紧抓住浴缸的边缘，“会有水进来……”腰部酸软无力，被握紧了抬起又放下，太深了。他盯着大理石铺就的墙壁，发出断断续续的呻吟。他当然知道布鲁斯在担心什么，他也考虑过这件事情的后果，可他还是这么做了。说到冒险，太阳之子永远比不上黑暗骑士，他毕竟有着钢铁之躯，基本上没有什么能伤害到他，而蝙蝠侠不是。即使被犯罪分子视为恶魔一般的存在，也不能改变这个人是由血肉组成的事实。

他轻轻挣扎了一下，握住了布鲁斯的手：“我想看着你……”他被拉着站起，后穴中的液体顺着大腿流下的感觉分外明显，然后被再次堵住。膝弯被勾起，离地的感觉在没有能力的时候可就没那么惬意了。他只能搂紧了布鲁斯，为自己脑中冒出的猜测打了个寒颤。那东西进的很深，随着男人缓慢的步伐摩擦着后穴，蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯这一点一直让他感到不可思议。在他们还没有互通身份的时候，他完全不能感知出两人的相似之处，即使是在情事上。蝙蝠侠是激烈而高效的，在第一晚就摸透了超人身上所有的敏感点，那晚上他被操到神志不清，完全忘记了他的好搭档是什么时候放过他的。而布鲁斯更喜欢缓慢的增加情事的乐趣，会照顾到小记者的小情绪。做爱是两个人的事情，哥谭王子笑得一脸温柔。

而现在……克拉克踩在冰冷的大理石上，闭紧了双眼，这就是一个人的两面，一样的讨厌，一样的恶趣味。“睁开眼睛，克拉克，你不是要看着我吗？”那男人低声诱哄着，性器缓慢的碾压过腺体。恶魔在耳边低语，天神睁开双眼，羞耻的满面通红，却移不开视线。太淫乱了，双腿被分得大开，悬在空中没有支点，可以清楚的看见深色的性器在进出。身后的男人皱着眉，露出一种禁欲的气质。之前留在后穴的精液被挤出，在穴口堆积成白沫，完全进入的时候，会发出噗呲噗呲的声音。自己的阴茎涨得通红，随着身后男人的动作上下颠动，他感到前段一阵抽搐，他真的已经射不出什么了。而前列腺还在被反复刺激，男人不打算放过他，叫Daddy也没用。酥麻感自后穴窜上脊椎，如果不是被握住了腰，他一定会摔下去的。他硬的发疼，双手却只能紧按在镜面上，伸手也没用，布鲁斯不会允许的，布鲁斯如果松手，他就会摔下去。恐慌，羞耻，还有内心深处的满足让他再一次达到了高潮。我会精尽人亡的，超人被蝙蝠侠用高潮杀死了，小记者死在了花花公子的胯下。啊，这真是个不错的报纸头条，他这么想着，觉得荒诞不已。随着热烫的液体再一次充满后穴，他恍惚间看见有淡色的液体从阴茎流出，然后陷入了完全的黑暗。

“我爱你……”布鲁斯给克拉克细细的做完清理，躺到了克拉克的旁边，他轻轻抚过小恋人安谧的睡脸。超人已经累到昏睡，绝对不会听到蝙蝠侠难得的真情流露。布鲁斯露出自嘲的笑，却在听到克拉克轻声的呓语时怔住。克拉克的确已经睡着了，他梦见穿着战甲的蝙蝠侠摘下面罩，露出哥谭王子帅气的脸。

“我爱你。”从看到布鲁斯的第一眼起，他就知道了这件事。


End file.
